


[棋魂]花开不败

by chijoy



Series: 棋魂 [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy





	[棋魂]花开不败

>>>0

在《棋士》中有这么一段话：  
“你是最好的医生，我相信你的结论。可我却不是一般的病人，棋子是我的血液，棋盘是我的身体，棋道就是我的灵魂。如果不让我下棋，你认为我就能苟延残喘？”

那些我们认为无比宝贵的青春和生命，他们都毫无保留地倾注在围棋上。即使我们迅速老去，他们的依旧纯真、执着，嵩高得让人心生敬佩。他们的青春将永远栩栩如生，刻在我们眼里心上，让我们也得以保住一份最初的感动。

看着他们，六年，十年，我们有理由相信：花开不败。

 

>>>1

 

连续下了好几天雨的天空终于开始放晴。从薄被里钻出来的进藤只觉得衬衫贴在后背上特别难受，环顾下四周总好像少了些什么，大脑混混沌沌的仍僵持在莫名的梦中。

“现在到底是什么年代啊。”

 

哗啦啦的水声从浴室传来，进藤其实没有早上洗澡的习惯，但忽然热起来的天气让他没有办法忽视身上的汗。  
哼着小调，微烫的水从头上淋下来让他立刻忘记了梦中的疲惫。潮湿的空气萦绕在他四周竟显得与往常不一样，仿佛从此展开了一个新天地。

 

“小光你人呢？”  
外面传来着急的声音。

 

“我想我知道了。”  
勾起嘴角，进藤摆出一个放棋的姿势，然后关上水抽过浴巾。

“很值得期待啊。”

 

>>>2

“你这次竟然没有迟到。”  
合上棋谱，塔矢对来人说道。

“那当然……我昨晚就出发了嘛……”  
社撇过头，神色尴尬地说。

塔矢笑笑，不再像以往那样攻击他的弱点。  
时间流逝，总有些东西在变，天空的颜色似乎也在缓慢变化，生活在它底下的人有的变成熟了，有的变安静了。生活中不停发生的事情，身边停停走走的朋友，都是无可衡量的珍宝。虽然这些都在变，但那份在他们仍旧是孩子的时候就成型的热爱却从未改变过——在最纯洁的时候侵入心扉的东西是最牢固的。

“进藤不在你好像换了个人似的。”

“是么？那只是因为我们太久没有见面了吧，才会看到细微变化沉积而成的反差。”

“还真怀念啊……你对着进藤发火的样子。”  
社哈哈笑着，伸手想拍塔矢的肩膀，被轻易地躲过。

“既然时间还早，先来下几盘快棋吧？”

“好！这可是我的强项！”

“难道就不是我的强项了吗？”

 

记忆中的对话在重复，似曾相识又焕然一新。

 

>>>3

“奈赖，这边这边！”  
和谷远远就看到她，用力地挥手。

“啊，和谷，伊角君，早安。”

“看到越智了吗？”  
伊角问，明明约好了这个点的。

“不知道……他可能先去了吧，毕竟我迟到了这么久。”  
奈赖双手合十竖在眼前做出道歉的样子。

“嗯，那我们走吧……塔矢老师、绪方老师他们可能都已经到了。”

三个人并排走着，把阳光踩碎在脚下，步履轻快。  
他们或许没有惊人的天赋，也没有亲如父亲、朋友的老师，但每一个人都是自己故事中的主角，他们的信念不比任何人来得弱。

 

>>>4

“SAI……我梦到你不见了。”

“怎么？”

“我一直在找一直在找……醒来时没看到你还以为是真的！那样的记忆很真实，让我分不清……”  
进藤今天执意走在佐为后面，随时可见，这让他感到安心。

“小光，”  
佐为停住脚步，“或许现在才是你的梦境？”

进藤愣在原地，“什么意思？”

“开玩笑开玩笑啦！”  
佐为打开折扇掩住嘴巴，笑弯了眼。

“不过我想说，也许有时候记忆会欺骗了你，但无论如何，你要坚定地相信脚下的路，因为那是你自己选择的。”

“那当然！”  
进藤骄傲地抬起头，琥珀色的瞳孔中流光溢彩。

 

“小光！”

“啊明明，你你你……你怎么把狗也带来了！”

“不可以么？”  
藤崎有些紧张地纠结着狗带，“你不在的时候都是它陪着我，这么久了，这个重要的聚会它是有资格参加的！啊……我绝对没有其他意思！”  
话还没有说完脸就开始发烫。

“随便你……”

 

“小光小光，我很多年前就说了，小明她喜欢你吧？”

“所以我很多年前也回答了，你不要乱说话啊啊啊！！”

 

>>>5

“欢迎光临。”  
市河笑眯眯地对推门而入的人表示欢迎。

“哟，进藤原来你才是最慢的。”  
社转过身奇怪地说道。

“真可惜你来迟一步了。”  
仓田惋惜地摇摇头，嘴边油光闪亮，“我的签名扇子已经全部送完了。”

那种东西不要也罢！进藤在心里呐喊道。

 

“我们已经下了很多盘快棋了。”  
塔矢说道，“人都到齐了，活动开始吧。”

“现在才开始么？可我都已经吃掉一个蛋糕了……”  
仓田抹抹嘴巴说道。

“啪。”  
市河毫不留情地用刚刚得到的折扇敲了他一记。  
与其同时置于会所天花上的彩球爆开，卷幅向下伸展开来。

“棋魂十周年庆典开始！”

“欢呼~~”  
孩子们兴奋起来，在食物之间穿梭往复。

 

“年轻真好。”  
绪方推推眼镜，拈起一枚棋子落下。

“嗯……这步不错，出乎我的意料。”  
塔矢行洋收回手，沉思起来。  
“不过你也还年轻。”

 

“小光，我总觉得我们是不是忘了谁？”  
和谷边吃边觉得似乎少了谁。  
“管他的……少一个人跟我们争不是更好？”  
进藤满不在乎地说，伸手拿起巧克力慕斯蛋糕。  
“啊，那个是我的！”

 

此时…会所盥洗室里…

嗒…嗒…嗒……  
“刚刚应该下这里，如果能考虑仔细一点……”

嗒…嗒…  
“最后在这里补一棋就没问题了。”

嗒…嗒…  
“为什么会犯这么白痴的错误？可恶！！！！”

 

青春真好啊。嗯。

 

-END-


End file.
